SH: A Threat in France
'' Description:'' At a gypsie colony in France, Doctor Watson manages to track down Madam Simza Heron and her friend, Tamas. After a small disagreement with Tamas, Watson is taken to visit Claude Ravache. Can he succeed in finding out about Professor Moriarty's villainous plans? And what will happen once Ravache is dead - will Watson find the secret escape in time? Set Features A Threat in France features: *317 pieces! *Four minifigures - Madam Simza Heron, Doctor Watson, Tamas, and Claude Ravache! *A small camp fire! *A tent! *A tree with a secret hideout! *A scarf, map, letter and money! *A rotating wine rack! *A cellar with two tables and secret escape! *A horse! *And two bugs! Parts of the Set The Campsite The tent measures approximately 5cm (2") wide, 8cm (3.25") deep, and 6cm (2.5") high. On the inside of the tent, it features a small table with an ant and a spider. Either side of the tent is decorated with dark purple plant effects. The top of the tent can be removed allowing the inside to be accessed with more ease; or the sides can be lifted to be almost parallel with the base. The campsite part of the set also features a campside fire, made up of four logs and a flame, and a horse. This part of the set is based on the scene from the 2011 film where Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson visit the gypsie camp in France, trying to find Madam Simza Heron. Watson initially fights with Tamas after he tries to remove Watson's scarf, knitted for him by his new wife, Mary Watson. They are later seen inside the tent, where they are seen consuming bugs, hence the spider and the ant featured on the table. Watson drinks too much and is seen dancing around the campfire. Later in the film again, the gypsies, Holmes and Watson travel to Germany on horseback, despite Holmes' phobia. Hence, the horse is included in the set also. The Tree The tree measures approximately 4cm (1.5") wide and 3cm (1.25") deep (not including leaves), 9.5cm (3.75") wide and 5.5cm (2.25") deep (including leaves), 8.5cm (4.5") high (not including flag), and 12.5cm (5") high (Including flag). It features a scarf, map, money and letter, which can be kept inside the hollow section of the tree. The front of the tree can be removed in order to access this. The tree also has several leaves with four apples hanging from it, and a blue flag rising from the top. The hollow tree itself is not based upon anything and is included for playability only. However, the items kept inside the tree are based on items included in the 2011 film from the scenes relating to the French camp. They are the scarf that Tamas took from Watson, the letter that Holmes delivered to Madam Simza Heron, and the map and money that the gypsies would have used on their journey to Germany. Claude Ravache's Wine Room The room measures approximately 12.5cm (5") wide, 9.5cm (4.75") deep, and 8.75cm (3.5") high. It features a round table with two small stools, and another rectangular table with a letter from Professor Moriarty. There is a burning candle and some steps leading down through the entrance. The secret passage is covered by a moving panel which has a fireplace at the bottom. On the rear of the room is a knob that can be turned to open the secret passage. As soon as one relieves pressure, the passage will swiftly seal once again. There is also a revolving wine rack with a gun concealed among the wine bottles. Altogether, this part of the set features 15 dark green wine bottles; 7 are included on the separate wine rack, 4 are featured on a wine rack above the entrance to the room, and the other 4 are located around the room on the various tables. This part of the set is based upon the scene in the 2011 film where Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson and Madam Simza Heron visit Claude Ravache, the wine maker who actually works for a bomb-making society, and is now being forced to work for Professor Moriarty. There are naturally several racks of wine bottles around. Claude Ravache reveals his involvement in Moriarty's plans, and then draws a gun and commits suicide, knowing that Moriarty will execute him anyway. A gun is included in the rotating wine rack for playability, but is alluding to this part of the scene. Holmes, Watson and Madam Simza must then find a way to escape before Moriarty's men arrive, disguised as chefs. Holmes is able to work out that there must be a secret passage and they manage to escape. Holmes then cuts a rope holding up the door, causing it to fall swiftly. This has been replicated as accurately as possible in the set. Characters Madam Simza Heron.jpg|Madam Simza Heron|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Madam_Simza_Heron Watson 2.jpg|Doctor Watson|link=SH: Doctor Watson Tamas 1.jpg|Tamas|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Tamas Claude Ravache 1.jpg|Claude Ravache|link=http://lego-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/SH:_Other_Characters#Claude_Ravache See Also *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: theme *LEGO Sherlock Holmes: the video game Category:Articles By 09dh01 Category:Sherlock Holmes 2 Category:Sets